


crown of ash

by Reyesthighs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Courting Rituals, Crossdressing, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, courting, kaiser jack, orphan gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyesthighs/pseuds/Reyesthighs
Summary: Gabriel is one of the many residents of the palace, having gained his position by pure luck at the age of ten with he help of his best friend and hearts sister; Kris, daughter of the theyn. however, everything is changing as the Kaisers son rises to power, taking the throne his father once sat on and throwing Gabriel's entire life into compete chaos.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. #1

Sunlight streams through the leaves of the courtyard, warming my skin where it touches it. My sketchbook sits beside me, page open to a half-finished sketch of a rose. Across from me sits kris, delicately sipping on her tea from the ornate cup. She sets the cup down, looking up at me from over the book open on the table in front of her.

“is something bothering you, Gabriel?” she asks, slipping her satin bookmark in between the pages of her book and closing it silently. “of course, not” I lie, taking a sip of my tea. It’s sweet, and tastes like berries and sugar, staining my lips a deep pink color. “there’s always something with you” she says, not looking convinced “why don’t you go ahead and spill it now before it turns into something bad”. She knows me too well to be fooled by my ruse, it is no use hiding it from her now, she’ll find out eventually. Kris has a way of getting what she wants. 

“it’s about the return of the prinz” I hedge, fiddling with one of my colored pencils on the table. She gives me a sympathetic look, reaching out and grasping my bare, calloused hand with her soft gloved one. “don’t worry about him” she says, forcing me to meet her eyes “the Kaiser will step down, yes. And the new Kaiser will be wed, of course. a kingdom would be nothing without it’s Kaiserin. And everything will go back to normal” she tells me, face hard. 

“you’re right” I exhale deeply, picking up one of my reds and turning back to the bouquet in front of me. Kris returns to her book, something in another language. Kris has always had a knack for other languages, being able to pick up a new one in months. It doesn’t hurt that her father is the theyn, of course, traveling far and wide and bringing back all sorts of books and trinkets for his daughter. 

It is thanks to Kris that I am even here, without her I’d still be left on the streets with nowhere to go. No future. Here, I live in the palace, the Kaiser feeds me every day, and Kris is more than happy to go to the tailors for dresses for the both of us. If Kris hadn’t convinced her father to talk to the Kaiser, I wouldn’t be here. I have no idea what he said to the Kaiser to get him to agree to let me stay, but for it I am eternally grateful. It reminds me of a book Kris once read – in lyrian, of course, not astrean- a rags to riches story about a girl who worked her way into the palace. Cinderella, I believe it was called. 

However, with the Kaisers son returned from his time at sea and ready to claim the throne, my good luck my finally come to an end. I have never met the Prinz, due to his time traveling the world to learn and school in the best schools the world has to offer. However, there have been stories. The women by the docks say he’s got eyes like sapphires, and the soldiers say he’s stronger than ten men, able to take someone down with a single swipe of the sword.

“tell me, Gabriel, would it calm your nerves to take a stroll in the palace gardens?” Kris asks, closing her book again. “I don’t suppose it could hurt” I say, indifferently. A stroll would be nice, actually. This gazebo is nice and all, but I don’t think I can stand to sit still and act like nothing is happening when my entire life is on the line.

Kris stands, tucking her book under her arm and pushing in her chair. I stand aswell, collecting my pencils and returning them to their pouch. Kris takes the bag of pencils and the sketch book from my hand, handing them off to her servant; Elipis. She flags down one of the many staff members of the palace, who bustles over to pick up after us as we begin our stroll. 

I glance back at the woman, forced to clean up our mess as we go for a leisurely stroll in the gardens without a care in the world. I feel guilty, she shouldn’t have to pick up after us, we should have picked up after ourselves. Kris spots me glancing back at the servant, and rolls her eyes. “are you seriously on about that?” she asks, smiling at me as if I’m a child who doesn’t understand a simple concept “I’ve said it a million times, the servants are here to be servants. And I’m sure they’re perfectly happy to be servants! They could have it so much worse”

“you’re right” I agree, shaking the thoughts from my head. That could have been me, but I’m not supposed to think things like that. I need to be happy about what I have, not afraid of what I could lose. I don’t need to be having a moral crisis right now. we head into the gardens, perusing through rows of gorgeous flowers, walking down one of the many stone paths in the massive garden.

“what would you say about going down to the market tomorrow?” Kris asks me, shaking me from my thoughts “I just bought a nice blue and silver dress, and I could use some new earrings to go with it. Perhaps we could stop by the tailors and find you a dress to match?” she offers. 

“that would be nice” I smile, how nice of her to offer. I know she knows I have been in dire need of a new dress for a bit. None of my dresses are torn or tattered, but any self-respecting lord or lady knows you need to spice up your wardrobe every once in awhile to stun everyone at the next banquet. 

“it is settled, then!” she exclaims happily, beaming “tomorrow we will go to the market for the afternoon!” encouraged by her excitement, I link arms with her as we walk. “and maybe after that, we could spend some time down by the beach” I suggest “some fresh air would do the both of us a lot of good”


	2. #2

Our stroll through the garden eventually takes us to the lakefront, where many people have gathered to see something, though I’m not quite sure what. They chatter excitedly amongst themselves, a mix of brightly colored dresses and dark, pristine suites. My own dress feels a bit lackluster for the occasion, whatever it may be. I was just supposed to go for tea with Kris so I just wore a slim, tight fitting floor length red dress and put my hair in a bun behind my head. Looking at the others in by the lake, I can see they’ve dressed up in their best dresses and gowns and painted and powdered their faces for the occasion. 

“is there something going on today?” I ask Kris as we walk, feeling self-conscious about my dress, suddenly. “not that I am aware of” she answers, looking as confused as I am. Kris is only slightly less underdressed than I am, wearing her good pearlescent white dress and dangling pearlescent seashell earrings. 

A trumpet cuts through the air, and everyone falls silent, looking excitedly towards the entrance of the courtyard. A large group of men march in formation into the courtyard, marching in a ten by ten square. They are adorned with navy blue, marking them as part of the royal army, the army lead by the Prinz himself. If the army is here…then the Prinz is too. I scan the crowd for him, but with no idea what he looks like, it’s kind of hard to find him.

Kris scans the crowd too, large green eyes scanning the crowd. Kris is the envy of every Astrean woman, with perfect clear skin, a round, youthful face. Her skin is fair and pale, and her golden hair falls down her shoulders in perfect waves, not too curly and not too straight. As we watch the crowd, a tall, handsome man steps forward, immediately being swarmed by everyone in the courtyard. He must be the Prinz. I can see it, he’s tall, handsome, the cleanest of the bunch. 

“well, there’s no way we’re getting through that crowd” Kris shakes her head, clasping her hands in front of her. “why don’t we turn around and go the other way?” I suggest, taking her hand and leading her away with me. she nods, walking with me down the path and away from the crowd.

We decide to take a shortcut behind the palace, to avoid all the people heading towards the Prinz and his soldiers. As we turn the corner, I slam into someone, loosing my balance and falling against the wall of the palace. “I’m so sorry!” the man exclaims, extending his hand in my direction to help me get up. he’s wearing the same uniform as the soldiers in the courtyard, he must be one of them. He’s tall, blond with blue eyes, the same pale skin as Kris. He’s handsome, but not in the pristine, well groomed way the Prinz was. In a rugged, feral way that makes my mouth go dry and my face go bright red.

Kris nudges me, and I realize I’m staring. Snapping out of my trance I take his hand, pulling myself up. “it’s nothing, we should have looked where we were going” Kris says, waving her hand nonchalantly. “well then, let’s just say it was both of our faults” the soldier greets, giving us both a dazzling smile. “my name is jack” he introduces, extending his hand to shake. “my name is Kristine, but you may call me Kris” Kris greets, taking his hand in hers and giving it a shake. “and who might you be?” Jack asks, turning to me. “oh, uh my name is Gabriel” I stammer, taking his hand in mine and shaking it.

“are you two heading anywhere in particular?” he asks, dropping my hand. I awkwardly claps my hands behind my back, nervously wringing my hands where he can’t see them. “we’re just out for a stroll, care to join us?” Kris asks, offering her arm to jack. Jack takes it, linking arms with her and joining us on our walk. “I don’t see why not” he shrugs, flashing us another rugged smile. 

My palms begin to sweat as we walk, and I nearly trip multiple times. If Jack notices this, he has the decency to pretend he doesn’t, thank the gods. we walk for awhile, with Kris thankfully doing most of the talking for me and me stammering out answers to any questions he asks me.

Eventually, our walk leads us all the way around the palace and into the courtyard once again, back to the same gazebo we took a walk to escape from. “care for a sit?” Jack asks, gesturing to the table and chairs in the gazebo. “of course,” I cut in, before Kris can say anything. She gives me an annoyed look, but it disappears the second Jack looks at her, being replaced with a bright, cheery smile. “I would love to sit and talk with you” Kris says, walking up to the table.

Jack beats her to the table, pulling out the chair for her. She gracefully takes a seat, folding her hand in her lap as Jack pulls out a chair for me, causing my heart to skip a beat. Thankfully, I manage to take a seat like a normal person, and Jack remains none the wiser to the current mess that is me. 

Jack takes a seat across from us, eyes locking onto the book under Kris’s arm. “what are you reading?” he asks, leaning forward. Kris beams, pulling the book from under her arm and showing it to him. “it’s vesuvian poetry” she explains “it’s quite interesting, do you know any vesuvian?” she asks. “yes, I know a bit of vesuvian” he says, taking the book from Kris’s hands, reading the tittle. “I think I’ve read this one before, in fact. Is this the one with the story about the prinzess turned into a swan?” he asks, handing it back. “yes, it is!” she beams, overjoyed that Jack recognized it.


	3. #3

Jack drops us off at my room, wishing us a good day and walking off to wherever he needs to be. As soon as the door is closed, Kris rounds on me grinning happily. “is jack not the hottest man in this whole palace!?” she exclaims, wringing her hands excitedly. “well he is quite attractive” I agree, smiling.

“you’re totally smitten, aren’t you?” she gushes, slapping my arm lightly. “I have no idea what you’re talking about” I say, coyly. She fans herself with her hand, grinning evilly. “well, if you don’t like him, then I guess you won’t mind if I decide to go out to lunch with him tomorrow?” she shrugs. “hell no!” I exclaim, grabbing her arm “you wouldn’t!” 

“oh but I would!” she chuckles “unless, of course, you’d like to come along?” she adds, looking up at me through her eyelashes at me. “fine! Maybe I will!” I huff, crossing my arms and glaring at her. “good” she says “then I suppose we might need dresses for tomorrow, yes?” she asks, smirking. With a sinking feeling I realize I have fallen right into her trap; I am forced to go shopping with her now. 

“I suppose we do” I relent, a smile spreading across my face. “perfect!” she cheers, grabbing her purse where she left it on my desk. “alright, then, lets go!” she says, linking arms with me and dragging me out the door. 

Kris drags me out all the way down to the market, and into the tailors. When we get there, Kris drags me over to the racks upon racks of fabrics, pulling me to the reds section. “doesn’t this look nice?” she asks, holding one of the samples up. I touch it, it’s fluffy, not something I would want a dress made out of. I tell Kris so, and she agrees with me, moving on. 

I spot a silky red fabric that shines In the light, I pick it up, inspecting it closer. “how about some fabric like this?” I ask, holding up the fabric sample. She comes back over, inspecting the fabric as well. “hmm, yes this would be perfect!” she exclaims, taking the fabric sample. “what should be the dress’s second color?” she asks, moving over to the oranges. “how about gold?” I ask, holding up a gorgeous golden fabric sample in the same type of fabric as the red we selected. 

“we should get some thin gold chains to drape over the skirts, too” I add, thinking about the latest fashion catalog Kris had given me. it’s all the rage right now, and I had spotted some chains by the entrance. “of course! you’re a genius” she exclaims, rushing over to the rack of chains and selecting a beautiful, braided gold one. We take our samples over to the tailer, where we select an amazing dress type for the event. 

I think it’s a bit much for such a small event, but Kris insists that I need to woo him with an amazing dress to make up for being underdressed in the courtyard. “trust me, it’s perfect!” she assures me, excitedly. “he’ll see you in this new, amazing dress once it’s done and he’ll completely forget about you being underdressed today and he’ll be so into you!” she explains “and then he won’t be able to get you out of his head, and you will be able to woo him with your charm and nice drawings”

I give her a dubious look, but shrug. Who knows, maybe it will work. Maybe I’ll be able to marry Jack and be able to raise a kid with him and sleep with him. I really want to seep with him. Kris slaps my arm lightly, laughing. “Gabriel! Get your mind out of the dirt” she scolds, hiding her mouth behind one gloved hand as she snickers. 

The tailor interrupts our conversation, grabbing me by the shoulder and pulling me into the fitting room while she pins a dress in the same style of the one I chose to fit me perfectly. It’s not made of the material I picked out, of course, just a cheap white fabric made to be pinned to a person in a specific style in order to get a dress that fits correctly. 

“turn.” She orders, and I do so, and the woman begins pinning up the skirt to fit my waist perfectly. “now, what are we thinking for your hair?” Kris asks, studying my face and the shape of the long, floor length dress. “I don’t know, maybe some sort of braid?” I shrug, earning a look from Kris. “no way!” she shakes her head “the bun looked nice on you, maybe some sort of more intricate bun” she suggests. 

“maybe” I think I would look good in a bun, actually. My hair looks nice when it’s in an updo and it would definitely match the style of my dress. “we should also get you some new shoes, too” she suggests, I nod. I don’t have any good shoes that would go with this dress, a nice pair of embroidered slippers would be perfect! 

Once the tailor is done pinning the dress, I am carefully helped out of the mock-up dress and allowed to step into my own dress, and the tailor laces it up for me. after this, me and Kris return to my room. The tailor told us to pick up our dress in three hours, so we have plenty of time to spare. Kris ends up sitting in the window of my room, reading her poetry, while I grab my pencils and sketchbook. 

I want to sketch another flower or maybe a nice fern, but instead, I end up sketching Jack, with his chiseled jaw line, and gorgeous ocean blue eyes. And his amazing, kissable lips. I spend a bit too much time on the drawing, and Kris takes notice, peaking over the edge of the sketch book. She see’s what I’m drawing, and smirks, giving me a knowing look. I roll my eyes at her, but don’t stop drawing.


	4. #4

After awhile of comfortable silence, a knock on the door interrupts the silence. Kris exchanges a look with me, before closing her book and answering the door. A soldier stands at the door, polished metals gleaming in the candlelight. “good afternoon, sir” Kris greets, looking nervous. I set aside my drawings, leaning in to hear the two as they speak. 

“I come with a message from the Kaiser” the soldier says, bowing to Kris. Spotting me behind Kris, he bows to me as well, extending the letter in his hand towards me. standing up, I take the letter from his hand, and he bows a final time, walking off. What would the Kaiser want with me!? is this my formal letter of eviction!?

Kris snatches the unopened letter from my hand, pulling open the drawer of my desk and grabbing my letter opener, holding it to the royal seal. “no wait!” I stop her, grabbing her to stop her. “what is it?” she asks, giving me an odd look. “I want to do it” I say, sheepishly. She sighs, handing over the letter and letter opening. I carefully pop the seal of the letter, opening it.

‘lord Gabriel

I am sure that it has come to your attention by now that my coronation is set for tonight. I am aware of your rocky standing as a member of this court, as such I would like to formally invite you to my coronation tomorrow night. I hope you will join me at the masquerade, I would be honored to have you as my guest

\- The Kaiser’

I reread the note three times before it’s removed from my hands so Kris can read it, her having gotten impatient with waiting. When she reads the note, her face contorts in confusion. “what would the Kaiser want with you?” she asks, turning the note over to see if there is anything on the back. “I know right, I don’t even know the Kaiser!” I exclaim, throwing my hands up.

She tosses the letter on the desk, sitting down in her spot. She looks disappointed, and my heart sinks. Why isn’t she happy for me? the Kaiser wants me to stay a part of his court, doesn’t she want me to stay as well? I walk over to her, sitting in the chair beside her. “you know, it’s an open invitation. Anyone in the kingdom can come” I tell her, giving her a mischievous grin “besides, he probably just means this as a sign that he wont be evicting me any time soon, which is a good thing” I add, standing up again.

“I suppose that is good” she agrees, sighing. “well, I suppose we’ll just have to use your new dress for tomorrow night” she grins. “you’ll need a new dress, too” I tell her, smiling. She smiles back, standing. “you’re right” she says, grabbing her book.

“are you going right now?” I ask, following behind her. “not for a dress, but I am going for new jewelry, and you are coming with me” she says, grabbing my arm and pulling me behind her. I groan, not wanting to walk all the way to the market. “don’t be such a baby” she huffs, waving her hand. “you need something big and dangly for sure, maybe some chains to drape over your hair” she says, flagging down one of the carriages waiting outside the palace. 

“can we get a carriage?” she asks, giving the servant her best smile. “of course, lady Kris” the servant bows, rushing off to have a carriage prepared for us. I sigh in relief, I don’t think I would have survived if I had been forced to walk all the way to the market again. The carriage arrives shortly, horses tossing their heads and stomping at the ground. The carriage is made of ornately carved wood, with massive wooden wheels.

The servant opens the doors pen for us, and Kris climbs up the steps and into the cabin. I climb in behind her, taking a seat on the padded bench as the servant closes the door behind us. “to the market, please” she says, talking to the carriage driver through the small window in the wall. With a snap of the reigns, the driver urges the horse into a trot, guiding them out of the palace walls.

“so what color do you think I should wear to the masquerade?” she asks. “blue, obviously.” I say, leaning forward “dark blue, though. Not the usual light blue” I add. She nods “and I can wear some sliver earrings and a silver and blue mask” she gushes, excitedly. 

Suddenly, she goes quiet, getting an evil look on her face. “do you think jack will be there?” she asks quietly, clasping her hands Infront of her. “I don’t think so, he’s a soldier, he’ll probably be working” I say. Secretly, though, I want him to be there. i want him to show up and whisk me away so I don’t have to stand around all day in my biggest pair of heels and walk around in a massive dress.

“true” she puts her hand to her chin, tapping her lip “maybe he’ll be on duty and you’ll get to woo him away from his post” she teases, grinning. “Kris!” I whine, smacking her hand “don’t say that I would never!” 

She quirks her eyebrow at me, and I hang my head. Yeah actually I might do that. But what if jack lost his job? Ugh, look at me getting all worked up over a hypothetical situation! “in all seriousness though, are you going to dance with anyone?” she asks, leaning forward in interest. “I don’t know!” I exclaim, flopping back in my seat. “are you?” I ask, turning her question back on her. “of course!” she exclaims, before leaning in to whisper in my ear “I’m trying my hand at wooing the new Kaiser.” She leans back, giggling with her mouth above her hand. “I know, I know” she says waving her hand “every girl dreams of being Kaiserin. But I’m serious about this!” she tells me, setting her hand in her lap. “you can have the Kaiser all you want, I’m just interested in jack” I tell her, rolling my eyes at her antics.


End file.
